CORE B: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide administrative, fiscal and scientific management of this POl Program Project Grant. Key components of this Core will be to provide overall fiscal and administrative coordination. Additional objectives of this Core include organizing scientific interactions communications, and to coordinate interaction with NINDS.